Karma may not be a Bitch
by Bobobolo
Summary: AU – Bo is all human, a girl with a hard childhood finding solace in her best friend Kenzi, what will come of their lives together and who will they meet along the way. Later chapters will see Doccubus and rated M for some later Chapters
1. Where it began

Chapter one

Bo lived her life moving from one disaster to the next, disappointment after disappointment, living to survive, the only thing that made it worthwhile was Kenzi. Today was just like any other day, or so Bo thought, though she was unaware that this was the day her life was going to change.

Bo and Kenzi, the 'dynamic duo' as kenzi likes to call them practically squat in a semi derelict house, one without whole walls although they manage to have running water, gas and electric. They live out of suitcases with not many possessions encase they need to get out of there without much notice. Hard childhood's brought the two ladies to this point in their life, with no money, no family and no hope all they have is each other.

The Beginning

Bo started out like any other child with two loving parents that is until her father walked out on her and her mother at the age of 6 and then her mother turned to the bottle. For a long while Bo had to take care of herself, and her mother, that was until a concerned neighbour finally called social services. For the next 10 years she bounced around in the system, going from foster home to foster home, never settling somewhere, with no one as a constant, no one to love and no one to love her back. At 16 Bo landed at her final foster home, the McKinney's.

Greg and Pam McKinney fostered many kids over the years, they did not foster to take care of unprivileged children, they did it to get the money for taking care of them even though a minuscule fraction of the money they were given ever actually went to the kids they fostered. Greg was tall, greasy and had a total disregard for personal hygiene and Pam had long scraggly hair and hairs growing from her chin.

When Bo arrived there were already three other foster kids under their watch. When the social worker pulled up outside the house with Bo he tried his best to look optimistic about this new family despite knowing full well that Bo's history has her staying here for 6 months to a year.

"Bo, you need to make the most of this one, there will be three other kids there, its better than some of the other family's you've gone into"

Trick, Bo's social worker, was the only constant she had in her life from the age of 10 when they first met, he wished that this home be her last until she turned 18 and could be in charge of herself and have to answer to no one, because he knew all too well that Bo doesnt deal well with authority and rules.

"Trick, I've known you for 6 years now and every family I go into you tell me it will be better than the last, but they're all shit" Bo said with sad eyes and an angry heart.

All trick could do was sigh because he knew what the brunette was saying was true. None of the homes she went too were any good for a young girl like Bo. They wondered up to the house and they couldn't help but notice the complete lack of care of the front garden, the fence was broken in several places, the grass had massive brown patches of dead grass and the flower beds were barren, this didn't hold much hope for what the inside will look like. As they reached the front door Bo took a deep breath and told herself "you're strong, you're smart and you can do this" and as the sentence finished in her head the door swung open.

The next half hour was full of the adult chit chat between the McKinney's and Trick, Bo zoned out for most of it.

"How would ya like to meet your new brothers and Sister Bo?" Pam said while flashing a false smile that Bo saw straight through.

"Whatevvs" Bo shot back with a nonchalant attitude and with that Pam guided Bo upstairs.

As they arrived at the first door upstairs they were greeted by two adolescent young men, the first was Gavin; he was 17, tall and had a face full of acne. The second was Shane; he was 15 and allot smaller that Gavin.

"Well Bo this is Shane and this is Gavin, Boys this is our newest addition Bo" the exchange was quick as Bo had no intention of interacting with the guys much as all they did was ogle her chest region. She found that happened allot once she grew boobs, the guys in her foster family weren't blood so they thought it was okay to stare.

They moved further down the hall and arrived at a closed white door with a keep out sign outside it, all that could be heard was The Pretty Reckless being bleared from within. Pam banged on the door with gusto.

"KENZI, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Soon after the door crept open, a small, thin 14 year old girl appeared from behind the door, with long hair and a gothic style attire on and shot Pam a 'what the fuck do you want' look before turning to Bo giving her the once over.

"Kenzi this is Bo, she is our latest addition to the family and will be sharing with you" the small Goth girl looked unimpressed and stepped back to let the brunette in and quickly shut the door behind her, making sure Pam did not gain entry.

Bo took three steps into the room before pausing to take in the sight. Kenzi began to ramble.

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me but were stuck together until one of us gets kicked out, runs away or dies... to make this easy for the both of us you don't touch my stuff, you can have a quarter of the closet space and NEVER eat my skittles" Bo couldn't help but grin at this feisty young thing that stood before her, with her hand on her hip with so much attitude radiating from her

"Well aren't you quite the rule maker, how old are you anyways" Bo asked

"I'm 14 but that's beside the point, are you gonna do as I say or will we have a problem?" kenzi shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Wow this feisty for 14" Bo said looking almost impressed with kenzi "yeah I won't touch your stuff and I won't eat your skittles but I'm gonna need more closet space"

The girls maintained eye contact for a moment, neither wanted to break from the connection as it would be a sign of conceding until kenzi backed down.

"Alright we can go halfsies but that's as far as I'm willing to go"

"Thanks" Bo said sarcastically "the pretty reckless right? Taylor Momsen is soo awesome" she said pointing towards the CD player.

Kenzi looked at Bo with the biggest smile she has had in a long time, this was the beginning of the most solid friendship they would ever have.

Kenzi was a tough chick, she had more attitude than a whole cheerleading team and had enough wit and sass to go with it but she was still so very small and fragile. As their friendship grew and as they got closer, Bo felt more like Kenzi's big sister and felt very protective over kenzi. Bo was driven by her emotions, she always has been and always will be, whenever she felt threatened or felt that Kenzi was being threatened her emotions took over and went all protective mother bear on anyone who dare cross them.

As it come close to Bo being with the McKinney's for a year she couldn't stand Greg and Pam as her guardians, she was 17 and fully capable of looking after herself, but she had grown soo close to kenzi she couldn't leave her behind. Bo stayed till she was 18 and then paid the McKinney's to live with them until Kenzi turned 18. It was a long 3 years for Bo, working shifts in the local McDonalds just to stay close to Kenzi. Once Kenzi turned 18 the girls left that hell hole and began their journey, moving from place to place, working odd jobs here and there and stealing to make up the rest of them money they needed to survive.

5 years down the line brings us to present day, where something that went terribly wrong lead them to this situation, one of which could change their lives but for better or worse is still unknown.


	2. Morning Darlin

Chapter Two

This Morning

Bo was in her bed attempting to have a lie in but was awoken by the banging and clashing sounds coming from downstairs. Intrigued as to what is going on she got up out of bed, covered herself in her red kimono and made her way down towards the obscure noises.

When Bo made it to the bottom step the sounds became clearer. She peered through the doorway and much to her surprise it was kenzi stomping round the kitchen slamming draws and cupboards and muttering to herself in Russian.

"Kenz?" Bo said but it comes out as more of a question

"THIS IS RIDONCULOUS!" Kenzi shouted whilst turning to face Bo.

"We have no food! We have no money! And soon there will be no Kenzi; I am going to starve to death Bo!"

"I knew we were skint but am it really that bad? I'm gonna have to go out on a 'run'" Bo groaned as she made her way upstairs to go get dressed.

When Bo come back down she was dressed in tight leather pants with knee high black boots, a low cut top to show of the 'girls' and a kick ass leather jacket to set off her look. She was truly a stunning woman. She was stopped in the kitchen by Kenzi who had also gotten dressed.

"I'm coming with you!" Kenzi said enthusiastically

"No you're not" Bo stated without hesitation. Kenzi pouted and pulled the puppy dog eyes out.

"Owwhh why not?" this angered Bo

"You know full well why not, it's too dangerous"

Bo often went on 'runs' when they were really strapped for cash. The run consisted of Bo moving from bar to bar pick pocketing rich men for their wallets, watches, anything of value that she could make off with. Occasionally Bo would get caught out and find herself in very sticky situations that she would have to fight her way out of and so she would never let Kenzi come with her.

"C'mon, just this once, if you don't let me I will totally twat-block every time you have lady guests over... no lady loving for you"

Bo paused for a moment and looked at her best friend. Knowing full well that kenzi has every intention on following through on her threat as she has already walked in on Bo and a guest before just to settle a score she allowed the sneaky Goth to come with her.

The day was going to plan; the girls had hit a few bars and successfully pocketed a few wallets, some purses and a Rolex or two. Bo was getting tired and wanted to call it a night but Kenzi was living off of the thrill, the adrenaline rush she got while stealing gave her a buzz and so she begged Bo for one last bar and then they could go home. Bo gave in knowing that she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't let kenzi have one more fix.

They walked into a bar where they noticed lots of men in expensive suits.

"Jackpot" Kenzi whispered to Bo whilst rubbing her hands together trying to withhold a mischevious grin.

"Slow your roll Kenz, just a quick swipe and were out, okay?" Bo held kenzi still until she got the answer she wanted.

"yes, okay, a quickie and then we leave, your specialty" kenzi quipped, throwing Bo a wink hoping that Bo would pick up on the dig she made at Bo's sex life. With a roll of Bo's eyes kenzi knew she got the go ahead and made her way around the bar. Her small stature allowed kenzi to duck and weave through the crowd. People barely noticed when bumped into them whilst slipping her hand into their pocket and lifting their wallet. Bo watched her friend with awe at the grace and skill she beheld, but then a catastrophic mistake reminded Bo of how much of a klutz kenzi really was.

In a split second Kenzi fell from grace, tripping over thin air and falling into a waitress, spilling all of the hot loot she had just stolen, drawing attention to her the whole bar turned to see the commotion the Goth had caused. Once people realised what she had been doing there Bo ran over to Kenzi, helped her up and they made a run for the door with 3 dudes on their tail.

As the girls got out of the bar they made a run for it across the busy road, weaving in and out of cars kenzi had made it safely across the road. Bo had one more lane to cross until she made it but she misjudged the speed of the black Cadillac coming at her and in a split second all she thought was Kenzi and it all went black.

Bo's body hit the windscreen and cracked it before bobbing over the roof of the car until she rolled completely off landing of the road with a thud. Kenzi stood there in shock, for a moment the world went silent 'please don't be dead, please don't be dead' is all kenzi could think before she come to her senses and ran over to Bo. The commotion had caused a bit of a crowd to gather as Kenzi tried desperately to wake her friend.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! BO WAKE UP! PLEASE SOMEONE CALL 911"

Tears were now pouring out of Kenzi's eyes, she had always seen Bo as this indestructible, invincible, being that would always be there and no matter what she could bounce back from anything, but to be kneeling over her best friends unresponsive body was her worst nightmare.

"I am a doctor, let me help"

A blonde lady in expensive attire pushed through the crowd and knelt down beside the pair, she began checking Bo over and verbally reassuring kenzi that everything would be okay even though she knew deep down it might not be.

Within minutes an ambulance arrived.

"She has a weak pulse and has been unresponsive from impact, she has a head laceration and a penetration wound in her stomach, presumably by glass from the windscreen" the doctor declared as the paramedics took Bo into the ambulance.

"Shit Bo, stay with me chicka, I need you" Kenzi whispered as she sat down clutching Bo's hand in the ambulance. She needed Bo to be okay, she is who she is because of Bo, they may not have been blood but they are family and kenzi would do anything not to let her go.

At the hospital Bo was rushed through into accident and emergency, kenzi wasn't allowed any further than the waiting room. Kenzi paced about the room, asking the nurse for news every 15 minutes, she had nobody to, Bo is her everybody, her anybody, her everything, if she loses Bo she loses a best friend, a sister, a mother, she can't lose Bo because she will lose herself.


	3. Awakening

Chapter Three -

Bleep...Bleep...Bleep...

Bo awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, her eyes took a minute to adjust to bright lights around her, for a split second she thought she was in the afterlife 'is this heaven?' she thought to herself. That's when she noticed all the wires and tubes she was connected to "what the hell" she said to herself. Bo attempted to move then she felt a sharp pain in her side which caused her to gasp loudly and her heart rate increased.

Kenzi who was just resting her eyes in the chair next to Bo's bed was awoken by the gasp and quickly rushed to Bo's side.

"Thank god you're okay, I thought I lost you for a moment there!" in no time kenzi had wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed tight.

"Ouch, Kenz easy" Bo said, scrunching her face from the pain of kenzi squeezing her bruised body.

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot you're hurt, but got is it good to see your awake" a tear rolled down her cheek

"Babe, I'm okay, don't cry" Bo said, raising her hand to cup Kenzi's cheek

Within moments Bo's doctor was notified of her awakening and she approached the ladies to do her rounds.

"Hi miss Dennis, I'm Dr Lewis and I'll be your doctor, we will fix you up and you'll be out of here in no time" Bo's heart rate increased and the monitors picked it up

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked while going over Bo's vitals

Bo was mesmerised by the woman she saw before her, the beautiful locks of blonde hair flowing down the doctors perfectly symmetrical face, and that smile, that smile could stop traffic.

"Bo?" kenzi asked with panic as her friend had all of a sudden become speechless

"Uh, yeah I feel good, what happened exactly?"

"you were hit by a car, you have a minor laceration on your head and you had a penetrating wound in your lower abdomen, we got the glass out that was lodged in there and stitched you up, you'll have to stay in overnight but if all is well you should be discharged tomorrow" the doctor replied, flashing Bo with a smile.

And in a moment the doctor was gone, Bo didn't know what had come over her, she had seen her fair share of beautiful women before but this was different. The beauty that radiated from her was mesmerising, Dr Lewis was a majestic creature that Bo found herself totally engrossed in.

The next day Bo was discharged and so kenzi and Bo headed back to the 'crack shack' as kenzi called it and Bo was right as rein in no time, but one thing was still troubling the brunette. Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was her sexy doctor, she dreamed of her and no one else. What had this woman done to Bo? All Bo knew was she wanted to see this woman again, she needed to.

After a few days had passed the girls herd a knock at their door, this was strange as they never had visitors unless it was take out delivery, but they hadn't ordered anything. Bo got up from the sofa leaving kenzi sitting there and she answered the door. Much to her surprise it was the police.

"You are under arrest" is all that Bo herd, in utter shock of what was going on everything faded to the background.

When kenzi tripped in the bar she did not only drop the loot she had lifted off of unlucky strangers but she had dropped her own ID leaving the police a trail back to them and the crack shack. The girls were charged with petty theft and had to do a stint of community service.

"I don't care how ugly these jumpsuits are, I look hot!" Kenzi said whilst striking a pose for Bo. Bo squinted her eyes at the small Goth giving her an unimpressed look.

"Id rather not be in one at all"

The girls were sentenced to serve 200 hours of community service feeding the homeless in a local soup kitchen. It was not glamorous work but it did offer a feeling of satisfaction for giving back to the needy, even though the girls thought themselves as needy. Their first week of community service had a homeless man throwing food in Kenzi's face and when Bo was collecting dirty plates one guy grabbed her ass, which did not end well for him.

As the days went on the good feeling Bo goes for giving back to the community soon faded. The work was boring and dull and she still had faint pains from her puncture wound in her lower abdomen. Just as Bo was giving up all hope of serving the rest of her time holding onto her sanity that's when she saw her.

"Dr. Lewis?" Bo said tapping this tall blonde woman on the shoulder

"Yes, oh miss Dennis right?" Dr Lewis said turning round.

Bo couldn't believe her luck meeting the doctor once more, but she couldn't help but be puzzled as to why she was there, she clearly was not homeless even for the simple fact that she was clean and smelled like strawberries not sewers.

"Yeah hi, what are you doing here?" Bo asked, trying to hide her excitement

"Oh I volunteer here on the weekends" she replied, flashing that award winning smile

"What are you...oh" she paused as she noticed the orange jumpsuit that Bo was in

Bo looked down and realised her attire 'fuck' Bo thought, she will never want to talk to me now

"Yeah... community service" she said, bowing her head to look at the floor

Dr Lewis felt guilty about how uncomfortable she made the brunette feel

"Well seeing as we will be working together, you may as well call me Lauren" she said extending her hand to Bo

'Lauren, Dr Lauren Lewis, she even has a sexy name' Bo though to herself, Bo returned the gesture and shook Laurens hand. As soon as she made contact she didn't want to let go, the feeling of her soft hand sent a shiver through Bo

"Okay Lauren, call me Bo"


	4. Shots!

**i just wanted to thank all the people who read and reviewed this so far, i have a few ideas where this is going but any suggestions and ideas are welcome. i'm trying to make this good but if it sucks i apologise. thanks again x**

Chapter four

Half way into their community service stint, Bo and kenzi grew to like the work they were doing despite the few obnoxious homeless people they had to deal with. The company of Lauren on the weekends gave Bo something to look forward to all week. They had grown close during those times, sharing laughs and jokes and even personal stories, but they were still not as close as Bo had wanted.

Bo dreamt of Lauren on a regular basis. Those supple hands touching her, kissing that perfect jaw line, seeing what was under the simple button down Lauren would wear, and peeling those snug fit jeans that got Lauren labelled 'Hot pants' by Kenzi. All Bo wanted was to feel her embrace and she was growing impatient.

It was a Saturday and they had finished their shift at 9. Bo, kenzi and Lauren usually left the building at the same time and would part ways once they hit the street. Lauren would make her way back to her apartment to dig into work and the dynamic duo would head off to the pub for a few drinks. This week bo decided she had enough of only seeing Lauren on the week days, she wanted Lauren to view bo as a woman and not as someone serving community service or as a patient. And before bo knew what she was doing she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hey Lauren, me and Kenz are going out for a few drinks, wanna join us?" Bo asked with soo much want in her eyes, anyone within a 5 block radius could feel it.

"Ohm uh I don't kno-"Lauren began to reply before kenzi cut her off

"Oh c'mon doc, succuslut here is practically begging you" kenzi said purposefully keeping her eyes away from Bo knowing she was being shot an angry gaze.

"Oh well just a quickie" she said turning on her heels to join the pair.

"There you go Bo, quickie anyone" kenzi whispered to Bo before getting a sharp nudge in the ribs in order to hush the quick witted goth.

They went to a pub a block away called the Dal; it was really close to the crack shack and had nice locals. The ladies took a corner booth. Kenzi brought a tray of tequila shots to the table and three pints.

"Get stuck in girls, were young, were fun, let's do some damage!" kenzi yelled before necking a shot

Bo handed a shot to Lauren whose face showed her apprehension but with a shrug from Bo and a clink of the shots Lauren knew it was okay. She felt safe around Bo for some reason and so she let go of her responsibilities for a moment and relaxed with the girls.

A few hours into the night and kenzi was sprawled out on two chairs, the alcohol clearly going to her head whilst Bo and Lauren were very merry.

"What colour? And please say sea breeze" Bo pleaded

"Sea Breeze" Lauren confirmed, both girls howling out in laughter at Lauren's horror prom night story.

"_I don't see nothing wrong, with a little bump n grind_" played in the background

"Ooohh I love this song" Bo proclaimed as she got up and grabbed Laurens hand "dance with me?"

Before Lauren could protest, Bo had already pulled her onto the dance floor and began to move.

Bo danced with lauren and moved smoothly, swaying her hips as her hair fell across her face. Bo ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the doctor before her. Lauren was taken aback by the sudden realisation she had and noticed how hot Bo was. She had already spotted the cleavage a long time ago but who doesnt, it wasn't till that moment that Lauren had truly seen how honest and gorgeous Bo's eyes were; those deep brown eyes could never lie. A sudden arousal stirred in Lauren as she realised her closeness with Bo, the curvatious brunette before her seemed unphased by this closeness but it began to do a number on the doc. Her body temperature rising, Lauren wanted nothing more that to get closer to Bo.

Bo has wanted to be this close to Lauren since the moment she saw her so she took every chance she could to long out their embraces, running hands along laurens arms and spinning lauren in and out of her arms every now and then.

"_See_ _I know just what you want and I know just what you need, girl, so baby bring your body to me_"

As the lyrics were said Bo held Laurens gaze and pressed her body against hers, not knowing how she would react but she would kick herself if she never tried. Lauren was mesmerised by those eyes and leaned over to Bo's ear and whispered to her

"You're really beautiful you know that Bo"

Those words were like heaven to Bo, she felt her body wash over with arousal and she could feel her cheeks become red. The seriousness in Laurens face assured Bo that the doctor actually meant it which turned her on even more. Lauren loved how Bo reacted to her words but before she had a chance to plan her next line Bo's lips were at the blonde's ear.

"Thank you; you're not so bad yourself, Dr Hotpants" Bo whispered with a smirk, making sire her lips grazed Lauren's ear lobe as she broke away, sending a shiver through the blonde.

Dr Hotpants, Lauren always rolled her eyes when kenzi called her that but when Bo said it she didn't mind.

For the next few songs they continued to dance, getting closer and closer, and each touch lasting longer and longer.

The next song that came on was Lady Marmalade and Bo knew that she could have some fun with the doctor with this one. She pulled Lauren's body flush against hers and began to mover her body in time and in rhythm with Laurens, 'accidentally' grinding her hips to Laurens from time to time. Lauren bit her lip as the feeling of bo's hips on hers made her get warmer and her cheeks flush red. Bo noticed laurens obvious arousal in that moment, and then in time with the song the brunette hovers her lips over Laurens ears and said in a seductive tone

"Voulez-vouz coucher avec moi, ce soir?" then she stopped still, slightly parting from Lauren and caught her gaze

Lauren's heart began to race 'she wants me? Tonight? Is she being serious?' she thought to herself but she knew from Bo's honest eyes, eyes that couldn't lie, that she wanted it and Lauren couldn't deny she wanted it too. Her body had already betrayed her an given it away with the flushed cheeks and gasps Lauren displayed throughout their evening.

Lauren slowly nodded her head, causing Bo's heart to skip a beat, her excitement was uncontainable and without a seconds thought the brunette grabbed Lauren by the hand and led her back to the table. They collected their things along with a very, very drunk kenzi, and headed outside to grab a cab.

The whole journey was full of longing glances from the pair despite kenzi flapping all over the place in her drunken state. All lauren could think of was how spontaneous she is being 'how well do i even know Bo? This is a bad idea' she thought to herself, self doubt creeping in. For their short journey all Bo could think of was what she was going to do to the blonde, she had fanaticised about this moment many times, each as seeded and kinky as the last, all she had to do was choose one and seal the deal.

When they got to the crack shack Bo rushed Kenzi to her bedroom and tucked her in as soon as possible to return to the sexy blonde that she left down stairs. Bo exited rapidly, leaving a glass of water and some aspirin on her bedside cabinet for the extreme hangover the Russian would have in the morning.

As Bo re entered the living room she was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Dr Lauren Lewis on her couch, she was just so beautiful and she wanted this for soo long, she couldn't believe this was going to happen.


End file.
